


One night stand...or more

by iwoulddieforthisship



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoulddieforthisship/pseuds/iwoulddieforthisship
Summary: Clary Fray wakes up in a stranger's bedroom, hungover and confused. What happens when the stranger wakes up, and he's not as unfamiliar as she thought?





	One night stand...or more

**Author's Note:**

> Pls excuse the fact that I'm a terrible writer thanks

Clary stretched, climbing out of bed with a groan, a hand over both her eyes and her throbbing head. Pulling her t-shirt down, she stumbled across the floor, her hangover making the carpet seem softer than before. Her eyes still closed, she wandered though the door to her bathroom.

Or at least she tried to.

Instead, she walked slap-bang into a wall. Heavily. That sure woke her up. She groaned loudly, holding both of her hands to her head.  
"Shh babe..." A murmured voice called out. She stuck her tounge out in the direction it came from grumpily.

For a moment she didn't realize anything was wrong. But then she did.

Clary whirled around, so fast she got dizzy, wobbling for a second before focusing properly. There, lying in her bed, was an incredibly attractive, sleeping boy.

There was a boy.

In her bed.

She would've screamed, but it hurt her head just thinking about it, so she decided to get a glass of water and a painkiller from the bathroom and go from there. She turned back around, only to come face to face with a wall, most likely, she thought, the one she'd walked into. She turned back around, confused, and looked closer at her surroundings.

There was a black king-size bed, with golden covers, ones which the boy was currently snoozing under, a spotless white carpet with a scattering of clothes, some of which, she noted, were hers.

Then it clicked. This wasn't her room. Where was the eisel, the pots of paint and brushes stacked messily on the side table? Where was her old pine wardrobe, painted with a rainbow of swatches? But more importantly, where in the hell was she?

Once she slipped on her jeans and tied her hair back, Clary saw a door, and she was just about to run to it when it opened, and in stepped a dark haired boy, nothing like the one sleeping in the bed, but this one she recognised. He didn't see her, just went straight over to the dresser.

"Jace, do you have my black jeans?" There was a grunt from the bed, and Clary wondered why that name sounded familiar. The boy sighed, and continued his search. "You'll have to get up soon, dad gets back at 1 and you know how he is." He found what he was looking for and slammed the drawer shut, obviously trying to wake Jace. Without thinking, Clary winced audibly, and he froze.

He turned around, and his mouth dropped open in shock. Clary squeezed her eyes shut, praying this was just a bad dream. It wasn't however, and when she opened them again the boy was still staring at her, now looking far more confused than before.

With his reddening cheeks and big eyes, Alec looked like a deer caught in headlights. Clary swore silently as she realised who he was. He dropped the garment and sprinted out, knocking over a stack of books as he ran. The loud noises woke up Jace, who sat up, still sleepy eyed and, unfortunately, still gorgeous.

"Alec, you fucker! They were in alphabetical order!" He yelled, not having noticed Clary. He shook his head when there was no response, and jumped out of bed, surprisingly energetic for someone who'd just woken up.

"Where the hell is my t-shirt?" He asked himself, oblivious to Clary's presence. She looked down, realising it was probably the one she was wearing. He pulled on some jeans from the floor and grabbed something from the floor. "Who's t-shirt is this? I swear to god if Alec's replaced my clothes with Izzy's I'm gonna kill him." Once again, Clary didn't think, and she giggled.

Now it was his turn to whirl around and stare at her.   
"Clary?!" He gasped, looking at her intensely. Confused, she was about to ask how he knew her name before he stormed out of the room. Giving up on being careful, she followed him our, trying to work out why everything looked vaguely familiar.

Jace walked into a kitchen, having not noticed her following, and rounded on Alec.  
"Why is fucking Clary Fray stood in my fucking bedroom, in my fucking t-shirt, Alec?" He yelled, glaring.  
"You tell me!" Alec replied, holding a mug of coffee just in front of his face as he glared back at Jace.  
Jace was just about to retort when a pattering down the stairs interrupted them.

"You woke her up you idiot!" Alec hissed, almost dropping his coffee as he hurried to put some bread in the toaster. Clary hid behind a wall, not knowing who was awake or if she should let them know she was there yet. Jace paled and turned the kettle on, shoving a teabag in a cup haphazardly as he tried to pour sugar in at the same time.

"Jace, what the hell are you on about? There's no one in your room, definitely not Clary, so why are you yelling at Alec?" A velvety voice called out as a stunning girl with a curtain of black hair hanging down her back walked in. Clary breathed a sigh of relief. It was Izzy.  
"What?" The two boys asked simultaneously.  
"I saw her." Alec said, confused.  
"Wait you did? Then where is she now?" Jace asked, clearly worried.  
"Stop messing with me guys, she's not here." Izzy rolled her eyes, clearly not believing them. Now was her chance.

Clary shuffled out from behind the wall.  
"Um, actually..."  
Izzy visibly jumped at the sound of her friend.   
"Clary!!" She pulled her into a hug, turning to Alec and Jace. "Why did you guys have to make up that whole story, you could've just told me she was here." They glanced at each other, Jace silently asking for help as Alec smirked at him, shaking his head as he picked up his coffee from the side.  
"Izzy, I have to tell you something..." He started. Clary shook her head at him, and he cocked his head to the side, confused. She drew a finger across her neck, hoping that passed the message along. The confusion cleared from his eyes and he nodded.  
"What?" Izzy asked.

" I-um...we..." He stuttered,

"What." Izzy's eyes darkened as she considered the situation.

"...Me and Clary are dating!" He burst out. Alec choked on his coffee, almost spitting it out. He coughed as Izzy walloped him on the back.  
"Haha yeah right, " she laughed, looking at Jace. "What is it really though?"

Clary stepped in. "No, he's telling the truth, I just...didn't know how to tell you..." Jace walked over to her, placing an arm gently around her waist.

"I need coffee before I can hear this, " Izzy said in disbelief. "Go wait in the living room and explain it to me in a minute." They nodded and Jace grabbed her hand, leading her through.

"What the hell was that?!" She hissed as they got out of earshot, pulling her hand from his. "How on earth are we supposed to pull this off?"   
"Calm down," he said, moving her hand from where it was now pulling at her hair.  
"How am I supposed to be calm? I barely know you and now she has to think I'm dating you?? How are we going to convince her?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, taking a step towards her, and lowering his tone, "The kettle just finished, she'll be through in seconds and I don't want to have to explain, so I think this'll work."

She nodded curiously.

Jace strode over, capturing her lips with his. Clary responded, understanding his plan. He pulled away relatively quickly, and wrapped her in his arms.

"That better have worked." She whispered into his ear, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well now I'm convinced." Izzy called across to them, leaning against the door. They sprung apart, Jace keeping his hand on her waist. He cleared his throat as Izzy raised her eyebrows, a grin growing on her face.  
"I'm joking! I love you guys together, I've already told Maia and Lydia, they're so happy for you!"

Clary looked at Jace to see the same look of dispair on his face that she imagined to be on hers. Maia, Lydia, and Izzy were all very well know, and had lots of friends, so if they knew, everyone knew.

Not noticing their faces, Izzy continued. "Anyways, you love birds can stay here and do whatever you want. I'm going for brunch with Malec-"  
"Stop calling us that!"  
"- and we won't be back for a while, we're going shopping-"  
"No we're not!"  
"- so I'll see you guys later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Actually, don't do anything I would do either - have fun!" She blew them a kiss and walked out.

They waited for the door to close before they pulled away from each other, going back up to his room. In the silence, Clary became very aware of the fact that Jace wasn't wearing a t-shirt, and less that 5 minutes ago she'd been pressed up against him. And, if the evidence was to be believed, been a lot closer the night before.

"So..." Clary couldn't think of a single thing to say.  
"Yeah. The entire world now thinks we're together. I don't suppose theres any chance we can tell the truth now?" Jace pondered, looking at her with hope.  
"Yea, probably not." She replied, staring at the white carpet.

Moments passed before the silence was broken again.  
"Shit!" Jace swore, pulling his phone out.   
"What, what is it?" She asked worriedly.  
"Alec. He doesn't know about the whole situation. I'm gonna have to tell him it's true and we were trying to cover it up, which means Magnus too." Jace started typing.  
"Magnus?" Clary asked, confused.  
"Alec's boyfriend. You - you don't have a problem with that do you?" His face turned serious towards the end of the sentence, as he focused on her with a suspicious stare.

"What? No of course not! I kinda figured to be honest. How long have they been together?" She asked, trying to keep the topic off themselves.  
"Uh, 2 years in...May I think. I mean, they're practically married, they use the same shampoo and everything. And don't ever tell Alec I said this, or Magnus for that matter, but they're pretty cute together." He smiled, turning his phone off as he twisted to look at her. "Speaking of cute, are you okay? Do you need to call anyone or anything?"

"There's no one at home at the minute, my mom and Luke are away for the weekend, and I have no doubt that Sebastian's off at Kaylee's, doing God knows what." Clary smiled simply, picking up her shirt off the floor. "Turn around a second?"   
"Hm? Why?" She gestured to the t-shirt and to herself, and he nodded. "Ah right. You can keep the t-shirt though. It's getting too small for me, and I didn't think it was possible but you look better in it than me." She blushed, shooing him away to make him stop looking.

Looking in the mirror, she looked at the two tops, and, pulling another bobble from her wrist, tied part of the t-shirt back so it was more fitting, and folded her shirt up neatly. "Do you have a hairbrush? Much as I'd like to, I'm not really rocking the bed head right now." Jace turned to give it to her and started when he saw her still wearing his top. She raised her eyebrows as he checked her out, not even bothering to be subtle about it. He winked, and somehow made her even more embarrassed.

"Well, we may as well get to know each other," Clary said, opting out of the entire situation. "I mean, we're going to have to pretend we're together for at least a couple of weeks, so we'll have to know at least the basic facts about each other." Jace nodded, wandering over to his dresser and grabbing an irritatingly form-fitting top. He also pulled out a drawer under his bed, and grabbed two beanbags, both white to match the carpets. Clary raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't comment.

"So where do we start?" Jace asked, settling into one of the bags. Clary joined him on the the other one, and he pulled her socked feet over his lap and rested his arms on her legs.  
"Just simple questions, probably, like...whats your favourite colour?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers. He laughed at the simplicity of the question.  
"Quoting the Hunger games there? But, um, it's gold." She nodded, flashing a smile at the mention of one of her favourite books.  
"Mine's green."   
"It matches your eyes," he said, staring straight at her. They played a couple more round before Clary gave up, Jace's constant analysis of her getting to her brain. "Uh thanks...ok I can't actually think of anything to ask you. Like at all. You ask me something." She sighed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Jace chuckled, shuffling around so he could see her better. "Who was your first kiss?"  
"What?!" Clary spluttered, not sure if she was hearing things or not.   
"You heard me. Spill...oh you should see your little face, I should have popcorn." He laughed, reaching out and touching her cheek gently. They made eye contact, and for a few moments, Clary wasn't sure she could break it if she wanted to.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jace yelled, moving Clary's legs from his lap so he could stand up as she blushed a colour quite similar to her hair.   
"It's Max!" A small voice called out. Jace sighed in relief, before gesturing to a corner that you couldn't see from the door for her to hide in. She did so, and he threw her beanbag as quietly over the bed as he could. He pulled open the door and a bundle of joy ran through.

"Jace!!" Max yelled, jumping up and wrapping his arms around his neck.  
"Hey little buddy! How's it going?" He asked, hooking the boy onto his hip as Max giggled. Clary watched, fascinated by this side of Jace. All she knew of him was what she'd heard Izzy say and what she'd seen today, and she'd never have imagined he had a side this soft to him.

Max started to wriggle, not answering Jace's question, and when he set him down, the small boy sprinted back out again. Jace chuckled, watching his retreating figure.

"He's such a sweetheart." Clary said, adoration lacing her voice. Jace nodded, smiling down at her.   
"So who was it then?" He asked her, lying down on the bed and dragging her with him.  
Clary sighed, but she answered anyway, turning her head so she was facing him rather than the ceiling.  
"My best friend, Simon."  
"Lewis??" Jace asked her sitting up slightly.  
"The one and only." Clary grinned, thinking about her nerdy best friend.  
"Isn't he the one who's been chatting up Izzy all holiday?"

"What?!" Clary shrieked, making Jace jump.   
"Woah calm thoughts. They're actually pretty cute, but me and Magnus think Raphael's kinda jealous." He changed the subject subtly, realising he'd dropped some big news on her. The mention of Raphael definitely calmed her down.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Raphael's had a crush on Simon for years. I was there when he realised he was gay, or at least something along those lines."

"Really? What happened?" Jace couldn't help asking. He caught a strand of her hair between his fingers and started twirling it, apparently without realising.  
"7 minutes in heaven. We were bored and we figured we'd kiss, see if there was anything there. There was the opposite of anything there. But how does Magnus know him?" Clary inquired.  
"They're basically adoptive siblings. Obviously Magnus is a bit older, but he's lived next door to Raphael for years, and they're extremely close. I'm surprised you've never met him, to be honest." He lay on his side properly, gazing at her with a look she couldn't quite place. She followed his lead and lay down the same way, avoiding his piercing stare.

"Raphael's a very...private person. We were close but I don't think he really trusts me anymore, at least not since I kinda broke Simon's heart last year. He had a major crush on me and I'd never realised, and he walked in on me with a, um, friend, and thought I was doing it to hurt him. We sorted it out though." Their voices had become hushed, and while Clary blamed it on Max being in the house, she knew that wasn't the truth. It was probably something to do with the way they'd instinctively inched closer to each other, til their faces were just centimetres apart, and one of his hands had made its way onto her leg, his long fingers drawing lazy circles on the tight fabric of her jeans.   
"Who was this "friend" then? Would I know him?" The jealousy was just visible in his tone, and Clary smirked as she heard it.  
"This guy, Raj. You might know him, he's definitely well known around here." She said coyly, brushing her hair behind her ear. He shuffled closer to her, somehow, and the air between them became electric with tension.  
"So if you were to tell me about what happened with you and Raj, as your "boyfriend", would I be jealous?" Jace asked, glancing at her lips unconsciously.

"Oh definitely." She whispered, her thoughts straying from what was a good idea.  
"Fuck it." He said, closing the minute gap between them. They sat up immediately, his hand straying from her leg to her lower back, pulling her as close as possible. She held his side, one arm wrapped around his neck as his other hand pressed into her hair, their lips playing a heavenly dance with each other. Eventually, they pulled away for breath, foreheads pressed together and they remained pulled together in a death grip.

Clary laughed, breathlessly, and Jace looked at her curiously.  
"What?" He asked, pecking her nose to make her giggle.

"This pretend boyfriend thing might not be as hard as we thought."


End file.
